A demon and Angel's love and revenge
by DragoonGirl26
Summary: Karina a young angel girl, she has a friend named Alerai, but as soon as naraku find out about her jewel shards, her whole kingdom was destroyed, he killed Alerai, Karina set off to avenge her kingdom, only to fall in love with a well known demon Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters, the only character's i own in this chapter are:

Master Maha - he's half demon and half angel

Karina - She's an angel, with 2 shards of the Shikon no tama

Alerai - he's one of Karina's best friends, and is also an angel, with strange powers, some people ask who his father is or was.

and Eirika - Is an angel, and Alerai's mother

A demon and angels love

Chapter one - Saved by a demon

Near the waterfalls laid an angel's kingdom, some angel's have been banshied for crimes against the royal family. But the princess still sneaks out to see the village people against her parents wishes, but only one person she likes seeing is a young boy the same age as her, they have been friends for a long time.

(outside alerai's house.)

"Alerai." Karina shouted, as she ran up to the door, her wings were folded neatly on her back, her golden blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder's , she was wearing a pale blue royal kimono, with pale pink sakura blossoms, and a silver trimming.

"Princess Karina, Alerai's in his room." Eirika said as she bowed, her long black hair, which was braided fell over her left shoulder, she was wearing a plain olive coloured kimono, with a white apron on, meaning she was cooking.

"Hello miss, how are you today?" Karina asked as she bowed back, a smile adorned her angel pink lips.

"Good, but please call me Eirika." Eirika said as she lead Karina to Alerai's room.

"Thankyou." Karina said as she watched Eirika walk off before walking into Alerai's room.

(alerai's room.)

"Karina you didn't sneak away again did you?" Alerai asked as he eyed her suspisiously with his dark sapphire coloured eyes, already knowing the answer.

"yep, sorry can't help it my parents always say no so i sneak out they said one more time and they will place a guard at my door."Karina said as she sat her bag down on the end of his bed.

"You really love annoying them don't you?" Alerai asked as he ran a hand through his short midnight black coloured hair, as he sat down on the bed, patting the side next to him for her to sit down on.

"yep, it's fun, i can show them that guards are usless to keep me in." Karina said as she sat down next to him laughing, her golden blonde hair swayed a little as she laughed.

"I guess it is kinda funny that they're clueless." Alerai as he started laughing, he had his bag sitting next to him, his room wasn't anything good to look at, it had a bed, wardrobe, chested drawers, and a book shelf full of books. and some boxes next to it full of books as well.

"So are we going to go swimming today?" Karina asked as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, resting her head on his chest, letting out a sigh of happiness.

"Yeah, let's just make sure that the guards aren't looking for you yet." Alerai said as he hugged her back tightly thinking "_I wish i could tell you how i really feel about you Karina."_ he smiled softly at her

"No they won't i made sure to lock the room with magic so until they get master maha to unlock the magic spell we can go to the waterfall." Karina said as she pulled away from his warn embrace, asnd smiled at what she had accomplished by annoying her parents.

"your smart but they will yell out to you to unlock the door and they might get a guard to look through the window." Alerai said as he patted on the back before getting up, and streaching.

"I guess your right." Karina said as a sigh of saddness escaped her lips, she knew Alerai was right, but she wanted to be able to have friends to talk to, and play with besides studying spells all day long.

"But if we hurry, we can get to the waterfall before anyone notice's you missing." Alerai said as he grabbed the bags that held thir swim suit's, towels, and food for a small picnic.

"Well let's hurry then." Karina said as she grabbed Alerai's wrist pulling him out of his room and down the stair's, she thought "_Alerai will always be there for me, won't he?"_

"Bye mum, we'll be back later and thanks for the cookies for our picnic." Alerai said as he was dragged out of the house and to their favourite hiding place, which was a water fall, with lovely flowers, tree's, and bushes of fruit like, Apple, orange, mango, apricot, cherry, and pear tree's, and strawberry, and blueberry bushes.

(at the waterfall)

The waterfall cascaded down the rocky slopes, spraying the air, the sun reflected off the water creating a rainbow, Rabbits, Foxes, Wolfs, and Deer lived in this place. There were flowers that were all the colours of the rainbow, the fruit looked so beautiful with little water droplets over them from the water, if there was such thing as heaven, then they were already there, it was so beautiful and peaceful, they thought the day would last forever.

"Look, it's so beautiful, the water is crystal blue." Karina said as she realesed Alerai's hand, her pale blue eyes scanned the area, she saw a cute little Fox with it's mother and father, this made her smile brightly

"Yeah it's lovely." Alerai said, as he went behind a sakura tree to change into his swim suit, a few mins later he came out from behind the pink Sakura tree, wearing a pair of pale blue swin shorts.

"Come on let's go swimming already." Karina said as she pulled off her kimono slowly, to reveal a pale blue bikini with sakura blossom pictures on them, her golden blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, making her look like a goddess, before running and jumping into the water making a big splash.

"Coming." Alerai said as he follwed her, by running, but instead he tripped over a rock, landing on his chest, he let out a grunt of pain, but it soon faded away, he got to his feet and dived into the water.

They splashed about and played water polo, and tag for what seemed like hours, not realizing Naraku was destroying their home's and coming after them next.

"Alerai i really like you, your free to do things i can't." Karina said as she looked away from the sky to his sapphire eyes, clashing with her own sapphire coloured ones.

"Next time we can come here and talk or swim." Alerai said as he swam around looking at the blue sky, before letting a smile grace his handsome young features.

"Really, you promese." Karina asked as she swam over to him, she gentally rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his back, she had a smile on her face.

"I promese." Alerai said as he hugged her back, stroking her long golden blonde coloured hair, his sapphire eyes looking into her's, they leaned closer and closer until their lips met, but it didn't last long for naraku had to ruin the moment by appearing, Alerai got in front of Karina his wings sheilding her from view, his eyes were narrowed as he saw blood over naraku's body, he smelt the blood of his mother and Karina's parents, and the rest of the villagers on naraku.

"Well there is the two sacred jewel shards." Naraku said as he charged forward, just to be stopped by a barrier, which was created by Alerai, naraku growled dangerously, before moving back in another battle stance, ready to attack or defend.

"You are not going to hurt Karina, i will stop you." Alerai said as he summoned his sword, and charged towards naraku his sapphire eyes were burning with determanation, he thought "_I'll protect Karina, no matter the cost."_

"Just try it angel." Naraku said as he pierced Alerai's chest with one of his tenticuels, he wrapped one of his other tenticuels around Alerai's neck, he started to suffercate Alerai by cutting off his air supply.

"ALERAI, NO!!!." Karina shouted a blinding white light surrounded Alerai and Naraku, making the so called naraku turn to dust, she ran to Alerai's side.

"Karina..." Alerai said as he held his chest wound, blood pouring out, he started to breath fast, his whole body shaking, in pain and fear, he knew he would die from the chest wound, tears filled his sapphire eyes, they were tears of saddness and fear.

"Alerai, you can't die your special to me." Karina said as she kneeled down to him, she hugged him tightly crying, she held him close telling him about what they've been through together, making him smile sadly.

"Karina... the village has been destroyed... your the only surviver now, good-bye my love." Alerai said as he fell limp in her arms, his chest stopped breathing, his sapphire eyes closed with some of his black hair covering them, tears fell onto his face, she broke out into tears, she cried into Alerai's chest, she knew he was gone, but didn't want to believe it.

Karina got up and dug a hole under the sakura tree, she laid him in there softly saying "Dear thy lord in heaven, i pray to thee, protect my dearest Alerai, guild him to your shining light, for the kingdom, power and the glory shall be your's now and forever, Amen." her golden blonde coloured bangs were over her sapphire eyes, she placed some flowers on his grave, she set out on a journey to avenge Alerai, and her whole kingdom, with one gift at her side, Alerai's blade, the Angels edge, she will defeat naraku with Alerai's sword, her sapphire eyes held dedication and hatered for the hanyou Naraku.

She thought "_I shall kill naraku, for killing Alerai, the village, and my family, Alerai i never got to tell you this before you died, you'll never know how i really felt about you now."_ she balled her hand into a fist, her sapphire eyes, which always held love and compassion for ever living thing changed, burning anger replaced the once love and compassionate eyes.

(at kaede's village)

"Have ye found more shards already?" Lady Kaede asked as she started stiring the soup, with some green tea, her eyes watching the fire

"Yes, we heard a rumor that a princess has two shards, but when we got there, the place was destroyed." Kagome said as she looked at InuYasha with sad chocolate brown eyes, before lowering her head, her raven black bangs hiding the top half of her face from view.

"I think Naraku was behind this attack, the place was totally destroyed." Sango said as she finished polishing her Hirakotsu, just to then look at Lady Kaede's face.

"I think ye may be right about that." Lady Kaede said as she served it up, passing it to Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and of course the stubborn half demon InuYasha.

"Well, we know that the princess was not there when naraku attacked, cause someone that survived naraku's grasp said that she went with a boy named alerai." Miroku said as he started to rub sango's behind, making sighs of happiness.

"HENTAI." Sango shouted as she hit him with her Hirakotsu, which would need another polish, she gave miroku a death glare, making him cringe in fear a bit.

"It's the hand, you know it's cursed." Miroku said as he started rubbing a newly found lump from Sango's hirakotsu coming in contact with his head.

"Feh, stupied monk." was all InuYasha could say before he smelled Kikyo's scent nearby, he had to see her later on tonight, when Kagome was asleep, cause he knew that Kagome would say Sit so many times he wouldn't be able to walk for a week, and trust him on that cause Kagome's done that before.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked, she already knew the answer, it was tearing her up inside, she wished InuYasha wouldn't think about Kikyo, but she knew Kikyo was his first love, but still, he was with her all the time, unless he's using her as a look-a-like Kikyo, that thought made her want to run out and go home, and never come back.

"Nothing, let's just go to sleep." InuYasha said as he laid down, near the door, he smelled Kagome's scent grow sad, he wondered what was making her so sad, he pretended to go to sleep.

"Alright, good-night everyone." Kagome said as she pulled out her blue sleeping bag, and rolled it out on the floor, she got into her summer night gown, it was pale pink, and was only above knee-length, and was thin strapped, and had a white lace trimming, she laid down and went to sleep.

"Good night Kagome." Sango said as she finished polishing her Hirakotsu for the second time that night, she laid down next to Miroku, and fell asleep.

"Good night lady Kagome." Miroku said as he laid down on his back next to sango, his light violet eyes softened at the sight of sango's sleeping form, he held her close and went to sleep.

"Good night okaa-san." Shippo said as he crept into her sleeping bag with her, he snuggled into her making sure they were both comfortable, before he fell asleep.

"Good night young kagome." Lady Kaede said as she quietly walked out of the hut to her own hut that was just accross the street from where InuYasha, and the others were.

"You would kill me if you knew where i was going." InuYasha whispered, carefully so he wouldn't wake her or the other's up, he placed a loving kiss on her cheek before slowly and quietly walking to the door.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said in her sleep as she cuddled into Shippo, which cuddled her back, some of her raven black hair fell over her sleeping face.

"I will end this tonight, so that way i can be with you, i promise." InuYasha said as he took one last look at Kagome, before walking out, to the sacred tree where he knew Kikyo would be.

(sacred tree in inuyasha's forest)

"InuYasha." was all Kikyo said, in her emotionless voice, her right hand rested on the sacred tree, her hand slid down the tree, and to her side, her chocolate eyes never wavering.

"Kikyo it's over, i'm in love with Kagome, not you." InuYasha said as his amber coloured eyes looked at the heart shaped locket Kagome had given him, with a picute of herself and him in it.

"You love my reincarnation and not me is that right." Kikyo asked as she turned to look at him with her emotionless cold eyes, her voice held little feeling.

"That is correct, i love Kagome, not you." InuYasha said as he looked her straight the eyes, his eyes spoke nothing but the truth.

"She's lucky, i'm happy for her." Kikyo said as a small smile graced her lips, if she didn't smile, you would think she didn't have any emotion what so ever.

"Ki... Kikyo you understand?" InuYasha asked, his molten amber eyes wide-eyed, they held confusion to what Kikyo was saying.

"Yes, of course i understand, i am among the living-dead, i could never stop you from falling in love with someone else." Kikyo said that softly, just above a whisper, before turning around, she started to walk off.

"Kikyo, thankyou." Kagome said as she slowly walked up to Kikyo, she was wearing a pink dressing gown, and under it was the summer night gown (if you don't remember i shall describe it for you all again.), it was pale pink, and was only above knee-length, and was thin strapped, and had a white lace trimming. her raven black hair was in a low pony tail (well it's like Kikyo's style.)

"Look after him, and take the jewel shards i collected over time." Kikyo said as she pulled the jewel shards out of her white miko kimono sleeve, she gentally placed them in kagome's hand, her chocolate eyes looked into kagome's, she smiled lightly.

"Kikyo, why don't you join us to kill Naraku? I promese that we will get revenge on him for killing you." Kagome said as she held the 5 sacred jewel shards Kikyo gave her in her hand.

"No, i will return to a village and continue to be their priestess." Kikyo said as she hugged kagome tightly.

"Thankyou Kikyo for all this." Kagome said as she returned the hug, a smile on her soft rose pink coloured lips.

"I have to go, look after yourself." Kikyo said as she pulled away, looking at InuYasha and Kagome one last time before walking off.

"InuYasha, let's go back." Kagome said as she started to walk away, back to the hut, but she was stopped by InuYasha grabbing her wrist.

"I love you so much kagome." InuYasha said before pulling her into an embrace, he looked into her chocolate coloured eyes with his molten amber one's, he then placed his lips over her's, kissing her passionately.

"InuYasha, i love you too, but we should go back to Kaede's hut to rest now, okay." Kagome said before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the hut.

(kaede's hut)

"Good-night inuyasha i love you." Kagome said as she took off her pink dressing gown, and laid down, she rested her head on InuYasha's chest, and falls asleep

"I love you too." InuYasha said as he used the sleeve of the fire rat kimono, and covered her with it, he kissed her forehead and fell into a dreamless sleep.

(morning)

"HENTAI." Sango shouted as she hit Miroku's head with her hirakotsu, Sango then put her hirakotsu against the wall again, and started to drink some of the green tea.

"Please forgive me." Miroku said as she started to rub the big lump on his head, it looked naster, considering that's the same place she hit him with the hirakotsu last time and the times before.

"Sometimes i think miroku gets hits on the head more than me." Shippo said as he shook his head, true he was young but he was wise for his age, Kilala meowed in agreement.

"Ye should stop that, ye would live longer." lady Kaede said as she was laughing, her eyes eyes held amusement to the sight in front of her.

"You would think he would learn from Sango hitting him wouldn't you?" Kagome asked as she turned her attention to InuYasha, he looking at photo's of Kagome when she was younger. (i'll explain the photo's for you all.) one was of Kagome when she was 5, she was wearing a cute teddy night gown a white and grey wolf in her hand, almost touching the floor, her other hand was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The next one was when Kagome was 10 doing the nutcracker (a classic, i loved the movie, i got it starring barbie for my baby girl to watch when she gets a lil older.), she was playing the sugar plum princess and clare.

The next one was of Kagome and Hojo, at 16, Hojo's arm was around Kagome's shoulders, which Kagome;s arm was around his shoulder's, they were both smiling, they were in their sports uniform, Yuka, and Yuna were in the back making love hearts with their fingers over Kagome and Hojo's heads.

"Feh, stupied monk will never learn." InuYasha said as he leaned against the wall, he saw a photo of Kagome and his older half brother Sesshomaru striking battle poses, Sesshomaru had a smirk of amusement in his lips, Kagome had a serious look on her face, but it looked like she was having trouble keeping her serious face, InuYasha just smiled at how cute Kagome was, he growled is possesive satisfaction.

"We should get going, right InuYasha, so we can find the other two shards the princess has." Kagome said as she looked at him curiously about why he growled the way he did just then.

"Yeah, i agree with Kagome we should get going." InuYasha said as his ears turned a bit pink, when he realized he growled out loud, he got up and helped Kagome to her feet

"Well let's go." Kagome said as she picked up her yellow backpack, before walking to the door, with kagome, miroku, shippo, sango and kilala, they walked off in search of the princess

"Good-luck to ye all." Kaede said as she waved them off, and of course myoga, was long gone.

(in a forest on the western lands)

"What, not another youkai." Karina said she sighed out of frustration, her clothes were stained with the previous youkai's blood, her hair was perfectly fine though.

"Well look at this a pretty little girl." a wolf youkai said as he started to walk towards her, his bright green eyes holding amusement (out of koga's tribe.)

"What do you want? i'm trying to find naraku, he killed all my people and my friends, i want to kill him." Karina said, her voice never wavering, her sapphire eyes held dedication

"Naraku huh, well Koga has been looking for him too." the wolf youkai said as he was standing a few metre's away from her, his left arm by his side, his right hand on his hip.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Karina asked as she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword while narrowing her sapphire coloured eyes, watching his every move

"Forgive me, my name's Hokaku." Hokaku said as he walked closer to her, his bright green eyes watching her like a hawk.

"No, your after my jewel shards." Karina said as she unsheathed her blade, her golden blonde coloured hair blowing gentally in the wind,

"Well, i can see your not dumb." Hokaku said as he charged forward to attack her, his black hair wavering harshly from the wind as he ran to attack her.

"Angel's blade strike." Karina shouted as she blocked the attack with another attack, her golden hair seized to movem it started to move as a silver coloured light enveloped her, she was off-guard.

"Interesting, maybe i will take you back to koga." Hokaku said as he punctured her chest with his sword, he violently ripped it out, seriously wounding herm he watched her fall to the ground, unable to move

"Filthy wolf youkai, get out of my lands." Sesshomaru said as he unsheathed tokijin, his molten amber eyes were emotionless when he saw the young girls body.

"Fine, but i get this lovely girl." Hokaku said as he walked closer to the girls badly wounded body.

"No, leave the girl and go or i will kill you." Sesshomaru said as he charged forward in an attack, his long silver hair flowly freely behind him, his moves were graceful, like a deadly dance.

"Fine, i will get the girl and the jewel shards later." Hokaku said as he ran off in a cyclone, towards the eastern lands, leaving the girl behind.

"Tha...thankyou..." was all Karina said before falling unconsious, her golden blonde hair had her blood all over it, her sapphire eyes closed, her angel pink lips were parted.

"This girl, i shall take her back to my castle for Rin." Sesshomaru said as he sheathed tokijin, next to tenseiga, he picked her up into his arms, he then summoned his demonic cloud, which flew him to the western castle.

Alina: hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, i'll update as soon as possible, good and bad reviews are welcome, see you all next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters, the only character's i own in this chapter are:

Master Maha - he's half demon and half angel

Karina - She's an angel, with 2 shards of the Shikon no tama

Re-cap of last time:

_"Tha...thankyou..." was all Karina said before falling unconsious, her golden blonde hair had her blood all over it, her sapphire eyes closed, her angel pink lips were parted._

_"This girl, i shall take her back to my castle for Rin." Sesshomaru said as he sheathed tokijin, next to tenseiga, he picked her up into his arms, he then summoned his demonic cloud, which flew him to the western castle._

A demon and angels love and revenge

Chapter two: The angel awakens inside Sesshomaru (i'm sorry for the lame chapter name it's like 10:30pm when i did this story)

(At Lord Sesshomaru's castle)

Sesshomaru just landed in the court yard, his sliver hair still neat and tidy, his kimono was soaked with Karina's blood, he started to walk up a bit, just to end up in the frount garden, which was his mothers, a lot of flowers grew there, roses, dasiys, lili's, and purple Iris's, and a lovely sakura tree which was in bloom, sakura blossoms fell from the tree, thanks to the winds gental spring breeze.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are back." Jaken said as he ran up and bowed before Sesshomaru, he was holding the staff of two heads, he was wearing a marron kimono, he had yellow toad eyes, and his whole skin was green.

"Mi'lord your back." Rin said as she ran up to him standing on Jakens back and hugging Sesshomaru's pant leg, her chocolate brown eyes held happiness, she was wearing a pale blue silk kimono with sakura blossoms on the front, it also had a sliver trimming , her midnight black hair was at her waist, cut and neatly brushed.

"Jaken, have the healers and a room set up for this girl, and if you don't, i'll squash you." sesshomaru said in a promising tone, he gentally handed her to his personal healer Seth, he walked inside only to dissappear into his room.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said as he set up a room, he lead the healer to the room where the healer wrapped her wounds with bandages, the healer and jaken left the sleeping girl alone.

(Karina's room)

"Oww, where am i?" Karina asked herself, looking around the room, trying to find a clue to where she was, her sapphire coloured eyes scanned the whole room from top to bottom, but nothing, she sighed sadly, her golden blonde hair neatly tied in a pony tail with a ribbon.she had kimono pants on, but only bandages covering the top half of her chest.

"Your awake now." Jaken said as he walked in, and started to approch the side of her bed, his eyes never wavering from her, he was awe struck, he thought "_oh my, she is very beautiful, bleh i did not just think that about a human."_

"Yes, thankyou for your hospitality." Karina said bowing her head in thankyou, her long golden blonde hair fell over her sapphire coloured eyes.

"Well lord sesshomaru wishes to see you." Jaken said before walking away from her bed and out of the room.

"_Well, i think will change into my dress." _ karina thought ash she waved her hands, a blue and white light endulged her, a long goddess like pale blue dress appeared on her, the sleeves were long and ended in a kimono sleeve, the dress cascaded down to the floor, it had a dark blue sapphire trimming, blue eyeshadow appeared over her eyes, and silver shoes appeared on her small delecate feet, her golden blonde coloured hair was cascading over her shoulders, she gracefully walked towards the door, and out seeing Jaken

(hallway)

"Well i guess i can let my wings out now." Karina said as white wings appeared on her back, they fluffed up before folding neatly behind her.

"So, your not human after all." Jaken said as he sighed in releif, as he kept leading her to lord Sesshomaru's study, he thought "_oh thank kami she is not human, there's nothing more then another useless human."_

"Of course not." Karina said as she softly walked behind Jaken, her dress floating on air, instead of being dragged along the floor, her sapphire eyes looked at the paintings, one was of a tall lady, she has waist-length silver hair, and azure coloured eyes, there was a dark blue cresent moon on her forehead, she was wearing a white kimono that was trimmed with gold, she had magenta markings on her cheeks, she was sitting next to an older man that had long silver hair in a pony tail, molten amber coloured eyes, he had two blue jaggered markings on his cheeks, he was wearing armour (like sesshomaru's), and a blue and white kimono (same as sesshomaru but blue not red).

"Well, here we are, Lord Sesshomaru's study." Jaken said as he straightened out his marron kimono, before walking in, the staff of two heads dragging along the floor, as he walked back after letting lord sesshomaru know about her awake.

"Thankyou master Jaken." Karina said as she gave him a small smile, she glanced at a painting that was hanging next to the door, it was a tall man with his long silver hair down, he was wearing spiked armour, a white kimono with red patturns, on his forehead wasa dark navy blue cresent moon, he also had magenta markings on his cheeks, much like the one's on the woman she saw eariler, what got her attention was the dark molten amber eyes, she staired into them for what seemed like an eternity, she broke her gaze away from the eyes as she remembered she was ment to be in lord Sesshomaru's study, she gracefully walked into Lord Sesshomaru's study.

"That's okay." Jaken said as his green cheeks were tinted with a bright pink blush, he couldn't believe it, he was intrested in this girl, his yellow coloured eyes looked down to his feet, he waited there for Karina.

(Lord Sesshomaru's study)

"Tell me why that filthy wolf was chasing you." Sesshomaru said in a stoic tone, while trying to sort through some work papers, his molten amber eyes held no emotion, they looked so cold, not like the paintings.

"He wanted the jewel shards i have." Karina said in a soft tone, she gracefully walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down, her hands were sat in her lap, her sapphire eyes looking at Sesshomaru.

"Secondly, why are you out of your lands?" Sesshomaru asked in a all but demanding tone of voice, he sat the paperwork down on the desk in a neat pile, he then looked up at her, his cold molten amber eyes sent shivers down karina's spine.

"naraku killed all my people and family, my best friend died protecting me from him." Karina said as crystalized tears started to fall down her cheeks, she wiped them away with her hand, replacing the tears with a sad smile.

"You will stay here, until i say otherwise." Sesshomaru said in a cold stoic tone of voice, he then turned his molten amber eyes to his paper work, he picked up his quil (is that how the feather pen is spelled?), he then dipped the tip in black ink, and signed his name in cursive writting.

"Well, my parents said the same thing, and i was still able to sneak past them and the guards." Karina said with amusement in her voice, a smirk graced her angel pink coloured lips.

"Well, if you sneak out, you will find that i will chase after you and lock you in your room, is that clear." Sesshomaru said as he shifted the paper work around to sign the other papers.

"Then what can i do?" Karina asked as she took a lil peak at his paper work, while he was signing them, she then noticed a ball invitation, it was set for the western castle, in a months time.

"You can play with Rin in the garden, read a book in the library, or go to the dojo to train it's really up to you." Sesshomaru said as he finished signing the last paper.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, i shall be in the garden if you need me." Karina said as she got up, her golden blonde coloured hair cascaded over her shoulders, she started to walk towards the door until Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"What is you name?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked up at Karina, his emotionless molten amber coloured eyes clashed with Karina's sapphire blue ones.

"Karina Mi'lord, thank you, and good-bye ." Karina said as she gave a bow to him before walking completely out of the room, her golden blonde coloured hair streamed out behind her as she walked out.

"Karina." Sesshomaru whispered with a slight smirk on his lips (don't worry nthing bads gonna happen.), he then thought "_Having Karina here will be intresting, very intresting indeed."_

(With the Inu gang...)

"InuYasha, sit boy!!" Kagome said as she gave Shippo a motherly hug, and some more ramen, she kissed shippo's head, she was wearing her normal green school uniform, but her hair was in a low pony tail, she was sewing something while they were taking a lunch break.

"Kagome, stop sitting me." InuYasha said as he got up from kissing the ground (makes me laugh everytime, and imagining him kissing the ground when he's sat is even more funny), he dusted off his fire rat kimono.

"You deserved it for taking Shippo's lunch, he needs to eat too." Kagome said as she put her sewing away, and stood up quickly, pointing her pointer finger at him.

"Kikyo was better, a lot better." InuYasha mumbled, but as fate would have it Kagome heard, inuyasha's ears twitched, he sniffed the air and knew Kagome was angry at him.

"InuYasha, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT BOY!!" Kagome shouted the last part making InuYasha kiss the dirt 16 times, she picked up her bag and ran off into the demon infested forest, with her bow and arrows, her tears falling down her cheeks.

"Take that for not taking her feelings into consideration InuYasha." Miroku said as he slowly moved his hand towards Sango's behind, he then groped her, making a happy blissful sigh.

"HENTAI!!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs, she grabbed her Hirakotsu which was leaning on a tree behind her, she struck Miroku's head hard, making him hit the ground, she had fire in her eyes from the perverted monk on the ground before her.

"Sango please, you know it's the hand, it's cursed." Miroku said while rubbing his head from where Sango's Hirakotsu had hit him, leaving a big lump,his staff was also resting against a tree.

"Miroku's gonna have a lot more scar's from you Sango then from the final battle with naraku." Shippo said as he jumped up onto her shoulder, acting as cute as can be. (I just love shippo, he is so cute.)

"I couldn't agree more Shippo." Sango said as she leaned her Hirakotsu back against the tree, and sitting back down to her lunch, she was worried about Kagome, she knew Kagome was hurt from what InuYasha said, she sent death glares at InuYasha, only for them to be un-noticed.

(with Kagome...)

"Stupid InuYasha." Kagome mumbled, but only to just be attacked by one of naraku's new incarnations, kagome went to reach for her bow but was pinned down faster then she could have imagined.

"..." the incarnation didn't say anything, it had a silver gas mask over his mouth, his eyes were dark navy blue, and his hair was a light lavender colour, almost white, he had her arms pinned above her head and her legs pinned down with his own, his cold breath was hitting against her neck, making her whole body shiver.

"Get off me, let me go." Kagome said as she tried to struggle against him, but not having any luck, her chocolate brown eyes were full of terror and fear.

"..." the incarnation didn't seem to like talking very much, the silver gas mask broke off, just to reveal dark purple lips, something shot out of his mouth really fast, he held a tighter grip on Kagomes arms, he placed his lips on Kagomes neck, only to be pulled off and thrown into a tree.

"No one shall be hurt while i'm around." the mystrey guy said as he helped Kagome to her feet, his long black hair was streaked with silver, he had clawed hands, and dark violet eyes, his robes were black, and on his back were two white wings, the tipes look like they were dipped in black paint, he looked around 35 to 36, his face held kindness.

"Who are you? and why did you save me?" Kagome asked as she dusted off her uniform, she picked up her bow and arrows, she pulled out an arrow from the quiver, and knotched it, ready to let loose on the new incarnation.

"My name is Master Maha, and the reason i saved you is because you were in need of help young one." Master Maha said as he charged towards the demon only to be struck through the stomack by a different demon.

"Your inisdes are yummy, thank you for letting me feast upon them." the other incarnation said, he had blade arms, and the same head as the other incarnation.

"What? there's two of them?" Kagome asked as she looked at the other incarnation that just appeared out of no where, her arrow was let loose only to be dodged by the two incarnations.

"I am kagaromaru, and this is Jaromaru." Kagaromaru said as he dissappeared in the ground again, he then appeared behind Kagome. Kagome let out a scream of terror as the demon sliced her arm, making her arm useless and bleed heavily.

"Die you evil demons, Angelic light." Master Maha said as he killed Jaromaru and Kagaromaru with a blade made up of pure white energy, he flicked the blood off before it faded, he walked over and chanted something making Kagomes arm heal.

"Thank you so much master Maha, please join me and the others back at camp." Kagome said as she picked up all her things, and placed them back inside her big yellow back pack.

"Thank you young one, i would be delighted to join you." Master Maha said as he started to follow kagome to her camp, only to wonder, if Karina was ok.

"My names Kagome by the way, and please try not to fight with InuYasha." Kagome said as she gave him a small smile, this made Master Maha Smile and nod.

Alina: Hello again, yeah i know this chapter was late and i am sorry for it, me and my little baby girl got sick, my chest hurts like anything. it's hard to breathe, and so many head aches, coughing like a dog, and my sore throat hurts as well. my daughter only got a little cold, i'm thankful for her being ok, so i'll try to update sooner, bye everyone. and thank you

Spunky Little Eevee

DragoonGirl15 (if thats still your nick name Ash)

and DemonGirl15 for your reviews

I'll see you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters, the only character's i own in this chapter are:

Master Maha - he's half demon and half angel

Karina - She's an angel, with 2 shards of the Shikon no tama

Re-cap of last time:

_"Karina Mi'lord, thank you, and good-bye ." Karina said as she gave a bow to him before walking completely out of the room, her golden blonde coloured hair streamed out behind her as she walked out._

_"Karina." Sesshomaru whispered with a slight smirk on his lips (don't worry nthing bads gonna happen.), he then thought "Having Karina here will be intresting, very intresting indeed." _

A demon and angels love and revenge

Chapter three: Gardens of friendship

(hallway)

"Master Jaken, would you please take me to the garden?" Karina asked as she shut the door quietly after walking out, she stopped next to jaken, and smiled softly at him.

"Of course i would." Jaken said as his cheeks gained a bright pink blush, both his hands on the staff of two heads, he turned around quickly and started to walk off towards the garden.

"Thankyou." Karina said as she followed Jaken to the garden

(in the garden)

"Well... here we are, this is the garden." Jaken said as he used his staff of two heads to point to the coy pond and different flowers that adorned the gardens.

"This place is so beautiful, the only other place that i thought was beautiful was the waterfall that...nevermind." Karina said as she turned her gaze to the ground, a single tear fell down her cheek, but she wiped it away before anyone saw

"lovely lady..." Rin ran up and stopped in front of her "Rin's name is Rin." Rin said as she gave one of her toothy smiles, and let out a small laugh

"Show some respect to Karina, Rin." Jaken said, well he actually yelled it at her but it didn't seem to hurt her feelings, it just made her pout cutely, this made him angrier.

"Now, now settle down master Jaken, theirs no need to yell, we're all friends here aren't we." Karina said in a soft voice as her hands were neatly in from of her, her glolden coloured hair was tied back, and her sapphire blue coloured eyes stayed true to their name, they looked like real sapphires.

"Would pretty lady like to play with Rin?" Rin asked as she gave Karina the cute puppy eyes that even made it hard for the great Lord Sesshomaru to say no.

"Of course, master Jaken would you like to play with me and Rin?" Karina asked as she turned to face the little toad demon Jaken, some people would have squashed him long ago but Karina was to kind hearted to hurt him.

"Well... i do have some errends i have to do..." he looked up and saw Karina's eyes get a sad look, so he quickly added "But they can wait."he gulped at what Lord Sesshomaru might do if he found out about him playing with Rin and Karina instead of doing his errands.

"Well now... what should we play Rin? it's all up to you." Karina said as she turned back to look at her, she looked into Rin's dark

chocolate orbs with her own sapphire coloured ones.

"House!!" Rin shouted as she jumped up and down, laughing and smiling her toothy smiles, her normal orange and yellow checkered kimono was still neat even while she's jumping.

"Alright then... you can be big sister Rin.." Karina turned to jaken and smiled "and master jaken can be baby." Karina said as she looked back to Rin

"Then Rin thinks pretty lady should be mummy." Rin said as she stopped jumping up and down, she looked up at Karina and gave her best toothy gsmile that is usally always for Lord Sesshomaru.

"Alright, let's start playing before it's lunch time." Karina said as she picked Jaken up, she held him in her arms like a baby making him blush a bright pink, she didn't even notice the blush which he was thankful for.

(4 hours later)

"lunch is ready Lady Rin and Lady Karina" A maid said as she walked over and bowed "please make your way to the dining room, lord sesshomaru shall be waiting there for you, but please hurry he does not like people to be tardy." after she finished saying that she walked back into the castle

"We're all dirty, lord Sesshomaru will not be happy if we turn up like this" Jaken said as he tried to dust the dirt off as best he could, he sighed when he noticed it made it worse.

"Don't worry master jaken." Karina said as she closed her sapphire eyes, she chanted some unknown spell, their clothes cleaned and changed, Rin's kimono changed to a plain light blue silk kimono with a pink obi, Her kimono changed to one that sesshomaru wears all the time but instead of them being red and white, hers were pink and white, and Jakens changed from it's normal one to a Crimsion red one.

"How... how did you do that?" Jaken asked looking at karina, his yellow eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open, he felt karina close his mouth before a fly could fly into it.

"It's the first spell that i learned since i was always playing outside in the gardens and other places that had a lot of dirt that got me dirty with my friend." Karina said as she took hold of Rin's hand as well as Jakens

"So... does that mean your advanced in magic?." Jaken asked as she felt his face burn up with the 3rd blush that day, he picked up his staff of two head and looked up to Karina

"Why yes it does mean that master Jaken." Karina answered and they started to walk to the castle doors, karina stopped without reason she looked behind her, she thought "_Naraku is near by, i have this strange feeling he will attack when i don't expect him to."_ she was brought out of thought by Rin's laughter

"Well let's hurry and go to the dining room i'm hungry." Rin said as she pulled Karina and Jaken along with her to the right, her laughter seemed to be swollowed up by the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap:

_"Thank you young one, i would be delighted to join you." Master Maha said as he started to follow kagome to her camp, only to wonder, if Karina was ok._

_"My names Kagome by the way, and please try not to fight with InuYasha." Kagome said as she gave him a small smile, this made Master Maha Smile and nod._

(with Master Maha and Kagome...)

Kagome walked in silence, she didn't even start chatting to Maha, she was deep in thought "_That demon placed his lips om my neck, it was so creepy."_ she shivered on the outside, she was too deep in thought to even notice she fell on the ground after tripping.

Master Maha helped kagome up saying "You should be more careful young one, being that deep in thought isn't normal." he smiled softly at her makig her blush

Kagome nodded and got up dusting off her clothes, she looked around and said "We should almost be there, i remember this tree, it's a bit hard to forget some of the trees." she looked away sadly and started walking.

Master Maha looked at her and followed, he decided not to ask her about what she ment but only to go into her mind to find out, he went through her mind and looked at a memory that happened a few weeks ago.

_(Flash back...)_

_Kagome and the others went to bed, but kagome couldn't sleep, she just layed there, she then heard inuyasha jumped down from the tree only to land with a soft thud, she then heard him walk away, she thought "Where is he going?" she quietly got up and followed him, she stopped at a clearing only to see InuYasha and Kikyo together._

_InuYasha wrapped his arms around kikyo's waist saying "I love you Kikyo, i don't know why i chose Kagome over you." he rested his cheek on top of kikyo's head_

_Kikyo hugged him back resting her cheek against the fire rat kimono that he was wearing, she said "Who do you love more InuYasha... me or my reincarnation?" she pulled away enough to see his eyes_

_InuYasha kissed her passionately, he pulled away and cupped her cheeks saying "I love you more Kikyo." he then kissed her again, softly placing her on the ground._

_Kagome couldn't believe what she heard, tears ran down her cheeks, she then turned around and ran off back to the campsite, she picked up her bag and things, she also picked up shippo, she left Miroku and Sango a note and ran off as fast as she could, she heard shippo ask "Why are we leaving the others?" she replied while running "InuYasha chose Kikyo over me Shippo, i just can't face him."_

_(end flash back...)_

Master Maha stopped making kagome stop and look at him, he asked "Why are you back with InuYasha? i thought you and the young fox kit ran away."

Kagomes eyes widened at what he just asked, she said "We should hurry, it'll be getting dark soon." she thought "_hoe did he know about that? i didn't even say anything or do anything to mean that."_

They arrived at the camp,

Kagome noticed InuYasha wasn't there, she looked over to miroku and sango, she walked over and asked "Where's InuYasha?" she saw their guilty expressions, she couldn't help but hug sango tightly crying whispering over and over "He said it was over."

Master Maha noticed it and kneeled down to the small fox demon, he asked "Young fox cub, where is this disgraceful dog demon?" his voice was soft, wasn't harsh like he was used to from inuyasha, so he answered "InuYasha went off in that direction." he pointed to it, master maha nodded and got up, he then walked off.

(with Kikyo and InuYasha...)

InuYasha wrapped his arms around kikyo's small form, he gentally laid her down and was on top of her kissing her neck, he said softly "I love you Kikyo."

Kikyo's gasped when she felt his mouth kissing her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers interwind within his white tresses, she said "I love you too InuYasha."

Master Maha walked up to them both saying "Your a disgusting Dog, you gove all dog demons a bad name, even Sesshomaru, i thought you would have stayed with kagome after the ammount of times you cheated on her." he grabbed inuyasha by the neck and killed kikyo before dragging InuYasha back to the group.

(with the gang...)

Kagome noticed Master Maha walk in with InuYasha in toll, well more like dragged, she got up and walked over to him saying "You wanted these enchanted beads off, here you go your wish will be granted." she lifted the beads off and broke them, they dropped all over the ground, she walked back over to Shippo and hugged him, her eyes were void and sad looking.

InuYasha blinked, he felt around his neck for the enchanted beads but didn't feel anything, he looked at Kagome, his ears flattened down, he said "Kagome..."

Miroku walked over and sat down next to Kagome and said "Lady Kagome, are you alright? i'm worried about you." he wasn't being perverted this once, his azure violet eyes were full of worry and concern

Kagome looked over at miroku, she re-capped what he just said "_Lady Kagome, are you alright? i'm worried about you." _ she put on a fake smile saying "Yes Miroku-sama, i'm ok, thank you for caring enough to ask." she hugged miroku and then whispered "I thank you for not being perverted miroku-sama."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alina: I think i will leave you all hanging, i am sorry for not updating sooner, Hontou-ni gomennasai. i shall try to update more, bye everyone. and thank you

Spunky Little Eevee

DragoonGirl15 (i cannot believe you haven't changed yet, must like this user name huh Ash) for your reviews

I'll see you all next chapter.


End file.
